Malec Love
by visionwrite
Summary: this is a small little love story for the two love birds Alec and Magnus. it has a lot of sex and so bad language. if you don't like smut, don't read this, if you don't like gay smut, don't read this. other wise you totally should!


Alec had been waiting for Magnus to text him. He had had something really important to tell him. As he read the text on his phone, Alec forgot any and all self-control.

I miss you and I need to see you…want to come over?

Alec had no idea if he should respond to the text or just show up at the warlock's apartment. He decided to text back.

I'm on my way.

Alec was out of his bed and dressed in a matter of seconds of sending the text. He had been sitting in bed all day on the count that he took a good beating the night before. There had been a raid of demons in the park and he and Jace were walking by. They didn't have all the gear they normally wore so they were a little more… soft. Alec was sure he had a bruise on his abdomen; he was just too lazy to check.

Alec was at the subway when is phone vibrated and Magnus's ringtone went off, he answered the phone and said

"Hello, I'm on my way. I am at the subway".

"Don't get on the subway!"

"Why not?"

"I can't wait that long… I'm just gonna teleport you."

"As much as I want to see you, I don't think that's a good…..….…"

"Finally you're here!"

"…idea. Magnus! What if someone saw me disappear?"

"No one saw you. Don't worry. Come here….."

"But…"

He wasn't quick enough. Magnus was already kissing him. Alec loved it when Magnus took control of the situation like that. He loved they way Magnus kissed him also, always perfect, never too hard, never too soft, Magnus always knew what to do.

Alec pulled away.

"I have something to tell you."

"Then say it, Darling."

They were still holding each other by the door. All the lights were out in the apartment except the lights in Magnus's bedroom, the light shining under the door. Even though the lights were out, Alec had been in Magnus's apartment enough to know his way around. He led Magnus over to couch and sat down. Magnus rested his feet in Alec's lap like usual and Alec sat with his back against the side of the couch and on foot under him. The moonlight filled the room more than Alec realized and made Magnus's face light up because of all the glitter. Alec couldn't help himself; Magnus was gorgeous. Alec completely forgot what he was going to say again when he realized that he was leaning into Magnus and suddenly they were kissing again. Harder this time.

Alec was almost lying on top of Magnus when Magnus pulled away. Alec was worried that he had done something wrong, but that feeling went away when he felt the warmth of lips on his neck. Magnus had a way all to himself that would allow him to touch Alec the way that he was. Alec was normally very considerate of the idea 'personal bubble', but not when it came to Magnus. All he wanted was to make sure that there was no space between them.

Alec raised himself into Magnus's lap and they kissed for while in that position. Then Magnus got up and led Alec to the place that had been driving him crazy, his room.

Alec walked into the room and was immediately pinned up against the wall. The door shut behind them and the lights were dimmed in the room. This is what Alec wanted, this is what Alec needed, he needed the comfort of Magnus's weight on his and he needed to run his hands through Magnus's hair and down his back and on chest. Alec noticed that he was doing what he was thinking. His hands were wrapped under Magnus's arms, one in his hair and one at the top of his jeans. Alec could feel Magnus reach under his shirt and rub his bare back. He shivered as Magnus traced the scar on his shoulder blade.

Alec shifted his weight and spun around, placing Magnus's back against the wall. There was a small moment when Magnus was going for the shadowhunter's neck, but he was too slow and Alec's lips were against the warlock's neck. Delicately Alec ran his mouth up and down Magnus's neck and around his jawline. He could tell that Magnus liked what was happening because of the soft groans he was making. Alec pulled away just enough to whisper into Magnus's ear,

I love you….. Magnus Bane..…

At that the warlock picked Alec up, kissing him like he never had before, kissing him everywhere, his neck, the top of his shoulder, but it wasn't enough. He set the shadowhunter down on the bed and swooped across him. Magnus reached his hand under Alec's shirt, encouraging it to come off, it did. Magnus resumed to what he was doing, he kissed his boyfriends neck, down his chest and stopped.

He stopped. Once Alec realized the kissing had stopped he looked up at the warlock. Magnus had a look of horror on his face. Alec then realized what was making him act like this.

"What is this?!"

"It's a bruise, Magnus. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Magnus let the joke slide away without a glance.

"How did you get this? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't realize that I had it, I guess. I got it last night, there were demons in the park and Jace and I were walking by. We got all of them, but I got a whack in the stomach."

"Yeah, no kidding! Let me fix it? "

"Why?"

"Because I can, and I would feel horrible if I hurt you. Please?"

"All right fine."

"Thank you!"

Magnus sat up, he rubbed his hands together and blew into them. A little cloud of blue smoke buffed out as Alec watched in amazement. Magnus then lowered his hands as blue sparks started flying out of his fingertips. Alec knew exactly when the sparks touched his skin, the feeling of fire and ice touching your skin all at the same time. Alec liked the feeling; it was like a pleasant burning sensation that grew. It didn't last long, or at least he didn't think it did. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had shut them. When they were opened, he saw his warlock leaning over him with his hands rested on the bed around his head, one hand on each side. Alec liked the few from there, he could see all the way down Magnus's shirt. He could see the buckle on the belt around his jeans. Alec, averting his eyes before he could start to blush, looked up into Magnus's beautiful cat eyes, nothing needed to be said between them to know that they loved each other.

After they stared at each other for a while, Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec. The kiss was lingering, almost as if Magnus was asking for permission, like he was still afraid of hurting him. Alec wanted more, he looped his fingers through the belt loops on Magnus's jeans and pulled the warlock down on him. Magnus gowned in agreement. The kiss became heated in a mater of seconds. Magnus kissed Alec's neck; Alec leaned into Magnus and arched his back into him. Alec's hand found its way under Magnus's shirt and was exploring his bare back and shoulders. The two sat up, Magnus in Alec's lap; with Alec's help, Magnus pulled his shirt up and over his head. Magnus had a smile of pure satisfaction that made Alec blush.

Magnus lifted his hands and cupped Alec's face. Alec invited the movement, leaning into the warlock until he was lying on top of him, their hips aligned and arms wrapped around each other. Alec began to kiss Magnus's neck, around his jawline and behind his ear. He then moved further down and kissed Magnus's shoulders and chest. Alec stopped when he got to the top of his abs and looked up at the warlock, resting his chin on Magnus's stomach.

Magnus looked down at his boyfriend, still amazed at how gorgeous he was. Alec's blue eyes were bright, but calm and inviting, Magnus would look into them all day if he had the chance. Alec's dark hair flowed across his face, not too long, but still long enough and his pale skin made the details in his face more pronounced, adding even more beauty for Magnus to admire. He thought that Alec looked a little tired. It was a little while before Magnus realized that he was staring at Alec. He shook his head, snapping out of the trans, and said in a soft yet strong voice,

"We should get some food."

so this is another story i've had on the self for a while. i think it wil be really cute. review and tell me what you think.


End file.
